The Great Mile
by DarkAngel942
Summary: Two months after the Volturi have left, Carlisle discovers that Bella having given birth to a half-vampire has made her fertile. Baby Ellie is born! Story will contain her start of babyhood and the Cullen family beginning with a prologue of Bella's POV.
1. Prologue :The Test of Horror:

**The Great Mile**

**Prologue - _"The Test of Horror"_**

**_Summary_ – **_Two months after the Volturi have left, Carlisle discovers that Bella having given birth to a half-vampire has made her fertile. Bella is pregnant, and baby Ellie is born! Story will contain her start of babyhood beginning with a prologue of Bella's POV._

**A/N**: This story will probably be a few chapters long and will mainly be in Third Person POV, except for Bella's at the start and maybe another one. :) Enjoy and please review!

**Bella's POV**

Jasper and Emmett took Renesmee to the park this morning, leaving myself and Edward some alone time. We get a lot of it, don't get me wrong, but there's just something wonderful about having the Cullen house to ourselves in the cloudy daylight. Our skin doesn't sparkle, but the daylight feels good on our skin. The glass makes the living room look like a posh palace – something I'm still getting used to, as living with Charlie isn't exactly a clean haven. Now that the Volturi will not bother us, and my daughter is protected, we can finally spend eternity together as a family.

I've just left Edward in the living room, playing the piano to me, because I just remembered that some of Renesmee's clothes need to be put in the wash. I walk upstairs, barefooted, around the Cullen house grinning, picking up Renesmee's doll and tidying her bed – Emmett nearly died when she wanted a Hannah Montana bed cover, but what can you do – and just smelling the sweet scent of my daughter fill my sensitive nose.

If you'd told me life would be like this a year ago, I would have probably yelled for Edward and ran like hell. But my life, after so many horrendous twists and turns – like Edward leaving, getting married, giving birth to a half-vampire baby, you know the usual catastrophes (yes, that's sarcasm) – is finally settling down like leaves after a gust of wind.

I lean down and kneel on the ground to tidy Renesmee's playbooks – fairytales mostly, she's really into them, but growing up in a house of vampires you'd think she'd have had enough of make-believe, but apparently not – and start to arrange them in a neat stack next to her pink cabinet.

I pick up one of her books and flick through the pages, coming to a stop on the back page and laughing. Emmett gave this to her as a present, and it has a photo of me and her pasted in the back in a pink photo-frame. Emmett would have made a great father, given the chance, and it makes me sad that this sometimes-annoying-weirdo of a man couldn't have a child. I sigh before standing up, brushing down my black jeans.

Instantly, I can feel something wrong. It starts as a mere quiver of my stomach, which was shocking and scary enough, and then I can feel it grow into something larger. My hands go to my abdomen as my eyes widen and my breathing becomes laboured. A horrifying hot chill spreads through me as I realize that something is terribly wrong and this should not be happening. In fact, it is _impossible_.

The sheer knowledge that this was wrong and possibly dangerous is enough to make me, if I could cry, becoming a nervous, tearful wreck.

I'm about to scream for Edward when something else happens. The feeling is spreading, growing much larger, like liquid, like blood, only returning upwards.

_No, it can't. No, this is impossible... this can't be happening... oh, Edward... it feels like I'm about to..._

I just have time, even as a vampire, to run to the toilet and puke straight in the bowl, crashing my eyes shut. Even as a human this would have felt wrong, but as a vampire, it feels alien, inhumane. As if this body is not meant for this, which it isn't_._ The 'sickness' helped slightly, I, _terrified_, lift my head up and open my eyes. I was not prepared at all.

What I had just puked up, was blood.

Solid blood. Nothing in it, just plain, red, sickening blood.

"Bella?" I hear Edward call.

I can't reply. I slump against the toilet bowl, placing a ghostly hand on my bloody mouth, and start shaking, and if I could have tears, sobbing hysterically. Instead, no tears come out, and for once I wish they would as maybe something like that would make me feel less gut-wrenchingly _terrified._

The next thing I'm aware of is Edward standing in the doorway, watching me as I'm huddled in the corner sobbing with blood stringing from my mouth, and his worried and fearful glance turning to the inside of the toilet bowl and seeing the blood.

%%%%%%

Carlisle hurries home from work immediately when Edward phones, and despite my protestations that people at the hospital need him more and that this could wait, he's here within fifteen minutes of Edward's fearful phone call.

When he walks in the door he gets straight down to business as I'm sitting on the couch with a blanket Edward insisted on putting over my shoulders. He asks if I've ingested anything other than blood, any tablets, any human food, anything. I tell him no, my mouth hanging open, getting even more scared. I instantly think the worst, worrying that Edward's blood didn't work on me after Renesmee and this is my body starting to shut down. I can't leave my daughter, not now, not after everything we've been through.

Finally, glancing at all of us with a worried expression, he announces that he wants to take a blood test. Everyone, excluding Edward, leave the room with grim and concerned expressions. They've never seen anything like this before, and despite their insisting that everything will be fine, I can't help feeling that they're wrong.

%%%%%%

I watch Carlisle's face as he picks up my blood results paper. This is our only hope into finding what is wrong with me, and I grip Edward's hand while I try not to burst into tearless sobs. I couldn't stand leaving Edward, never. Or Renesmee, it would be the worst thing to happen in my life.

I know vampires aren't meant to breathe, but right now, in my state of panic, I'm breathing in a panic. At first Carlisle frowns, then it turns into a surprised frown, then just a frown, and finally back to surprise.

"What is it?" Edward's voice is cool and curt, implying that he is just as worried and panicked as I am. I clutch his hand tighter.

"I... I don't... in the hospital, I would account something as surprising as this as a mistake, but... I can't deny it, it's too obvious, these results have made it clear," Carlisle stutters. I've never seen him look so focused, concerned, and confused as this ever before. He starts pacing around the windowsill, paper in hand, as if trying to work out something. This had me even more panicked. If I wasn't in such a state, I would be asking him what on earth was wrong. But now, I practically weep out;

"What is it, Carlisle?"

He stops at the sound of my croaky voice, and turns to me and Edward. He eyes us both with confusion and concern for a moment before shocking us to infinity by saying;

"Bella... you're pregnant. Again."


	2. Loved Beyond Measure

**The Great Mile**

**Chapter 2**

"_**Loved Beyond Measure"**_

At first it doesn't register.

I can feel Edward stiffen next to me, his hand becoming motionless wrapped in mine. Whereas I am stuck in shock and disbelief. If I was a human, my heart would be jumping out of my chest because of the adrenaline firing and shooting around my body, but for now I can just feel that horrid, panicked chill running through me again. I hated it when I was human, and it doesn't change when you are a vampire.

I can't process it at all, I'm sure Carlisle had made some mistake. It's physically impossible for a vampire to be pregnant.

Unbeknownst to me, I begin shaking. At first I thought it was Edward, but when I feel his solid arms wrap around me in my panicked haze, I realize that it is in fact _me_ who is trembling.

"Carlisle... Carlisle, this can't..." Edward denies, sounding grave and upset. I can't see his face, but I know it must be contorted in fear as I feel him press his head into my neck to calm himself. As for me, I can't do anything but stare helplessly at the fireplace wall, hiccuping several times with no tears escaping my eyes.

"Edward, I know what you're thinking, but this baby will be no danger to Bella. The readings from the blood show that Bella is carrying a _human_ baby and not a vampire. A _full-blood _human," Carlisle presses in shock and confusion, causing Edward and I to both raise our heads to stare.

"How can the -", I manage to find my voice and hiccup out some words, " - how on Earth can the baby be human if _we're_ not even human?"

"I have no idea, Bella, I really don't," Carlisle's pleads helplessly, "all I can tell you is that the baby is human. But there is of course the possibility that due to your having carried a half-vampire child, your cells may have adapted to carry Renesmee, and stayed that way, allowing you to be fertile as a vampire. As for the baby being human, the only considerable idea would be that, you two being both vampires, the DNA has gone back on itself and reversed. And as far as I can tell, the baby seems to be growing at a human rate. I'm not explaining this well, think of the phrase 'two wrongs making a right', and you'll understand clearer," he concludes, in full doctor-explanation mode by moving around the room, settling in front of us and kneeling to look in my face.

I look up at him slowly from where my stare rests on my trembling hands. I could feel the pleading shock and distress in my eyes. If I was human, I would be in hysterical tears. _This couldn't be happening again, I can't go through another 'what if my baby doesn't survive' pregnancy. It would break me for eternity. I can't do this, I can't._

"Bella?" I distantly hear Carlisle softly call my name. "Bella, I know this is a shock. But this is a human baby, there's no risks this time. Your being pregnant means that your body will not harm the baby in anyway as it has adapted to thinks it's part of _you_, which it _is_. There is no danger to your baby, Bella, or you. I promise."

I look up at him, pleading with my eyes, completely overwhelmed. His gaze is kind and unwavering as he listens to my voice crack as I ask;

"There's definitely no danger to the baby? How will I give birth, will I be able to give birth?" I rush the words out.

At the back of my mind I register Edward kissing my forehead and taking my hand again. I can tell he's worried as I am.

"I promise you. As for the birth, I have no idea. I strongly suspect it will be like a human birth, but if not, there is always safely removing the baby through a caesarian section," he looks us both in the eyes, ever the doting doctor.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, and gasp in surprise and relief. A smile takes over my face when I've registered the shock and I turn to Edward crying my tearless happiness.

He takes hold of me and clasps me to him incredibly hard. I dig my head into his neck, still gasping in wonderful relief and the feeling of crying, while Carlisle calls the family back in the room. I would be crying ecstatically if I could, and I'm sure Edward is about the same from the disbelieving joy on his face.

They heard everything, and I can't stop smiling and hiccuping while myself and Edward hug each of them in turn. The entire room vibrates with an overwhelming feeling of joy and radiates with happiness. Emmett lifts me off my feet and swings me around with a beaming smile on his face. Normally I get slightly annoyed when he does this, but now I just laugh with unshed tears in my wide, excited, and relieved eyes. This baby will come into the world with no health problems, no scares, and would be our final piece of the jigsaw that is the Cullen family and be loved more than anything or anybody in the world. A little miracle indeed!

**A/N: ** In the next chapter, I will either post the birth scene or go straight onto the newborn scene, such as when the baby meets Jacob etc. :) Thanks to those who have reviewed, please keep them coming everyone!


End file.
